Found by Fate
by Honoka-san
Summary: (this story takes place after the events of skyward sword) Ghirahim escaped the battle between Link and Demise and after learning that Demise is dead he hunts Link down for revenge. Things don't go as planned and now he finds himself in care of a young girl. So yeah, you're living with the King of Demons, what could possibly go wrong? this will have Ghirahim x Fi later...
1. Prolouge

**Found by Fate**

**Prologue:**

(This takes place after the events of Skyward Sword)

Ghirahim flew through the sky trying to find the sky child that had ruined all his plans.

He hated the boy's guts, Demise was gone and now to get even he planned to destroy his kind and make the sky child suffer a slow and painful death…

But first he had to find him and Ghirahim, being how he was; he had no patience with things like this.

After searching Lanayru desert, Eldin Volcano and Faron Woods he found nothing.

He could have sworn this was where the two Sky children where last found.

Just as he was about to give he remembered something…. Could it be possible that they went back to the sky?

Not caring now he flew up straight into the sky until he found the chunk of earth floating peacefully in the sky, this was the sky children's homeland. He smiled evilly he could destroy every single one of them to relieve his own stress and to draw the child out.

He flew at full speed towards the chunk of land until something pulled him back.

He looked back to see a large red bird holding him back, before he knew it he was surrounded by more but different colors.. (Loftwings)

They all started pecking at him sensing that he was nothing but trouble.

Even though they were trying to knock him out of the sky back to where he came from, Ghirahim refused to budge earning him getting hitting the back of his head and sending him down.

He fell through the sky like a bullet onto the ground, when he landed his right leg gave a sickening crunch. He wanted to scream but bit his tongue trying t hold in the pain.

And lay on the floor bleeding to death without knowing.

Though hurt his mind ran with questions _would he die? Why did his head hurt so much? Did someone see him fall?_

Now for the first time in his entire life he was scared. He didn't want to die…

But with his head throbbing his whole body slipped into unconsciousness…

….

**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters…**

~Honoka-san


	2. Found

**Ch 1:**

A man sat at the table looking out the nearest window seeing that the sun's rays were now peeking through the clouds.

He looked to the cup of tea he was now holding realizing it was now empty. _How long has it been since I sat here ever since Ayanna died? _He thought to himself.

He looked over his shoulder where his daughter was resting. He smiled and walked over to kiss gently on her cheek before setting a piece of paper on the table, and leaving.

…

"Aaah!" a girl was sitting on bed realizing what time it was now. "It's dad's day off and I'm here wasting the day by sleeping!"

She ran to her small closet and swung the doors open choosing a light green shirt with a dark blue loftwing crest across the front, which was a present from her dad, and a plain long, white skirt. She quickly, but gently, brushed her hair and then braiding it to the side.

She threw on her clothes then slipping on some dark blue flats, and running to the door to leave.

Just as she turned the door's handle something caught her eye.

She stopped and approached what had caught her attention, a small white paper folded in half was next to a cup.

She opened it, scared to see what she would find inside but relaxed when she saw it was her father's handwriting. It read:

**Dear Tenshi,**

**You're probably waking up now running around as usual getting ready, right?**

**Well you can stop I'm afraid that I had to go away to see an injured loftwing and wont make it back until a few days ahead, sorry. I know I promised you to spend the whole day with you but this came up. When I get back I promise for real this time I will be with you the whole day no matter what, ok? Don't cry please, I'll be back before you can say Loftwing! **

**Until then, love,**

**Dad**

She held the letter to her face, a tear running across her cheek, "Daddy you jerk." She wiped her face on her sleeve and looked towards the door.

Now that her dad was gone there was no point to even go outside, he had forbid her to go outside but she did it anyways.

But if she wanted to get groceries she had to go outside, she couldn't stand staying in the house the whole day long. Folding the paper she left closing the door behind her.

_It's a beautiful day _she thought _the sun is shining, the sky is clear blue, and the loftwings are pecking at something._

_Wait _Loftwings? She looked up and saw a large group of loftwings surrounding something and pecking at it. What ever it was it was trying to get away but couldn't.

She stared but not even 2 minutes until it came falling from the sky and landed near the waterfall.

Tenshi looked back up all the loftwings were flying away as if nothing happened.

Many thoughts ran through her head like, _what was it? Was it dead or alive? Why would the loftwings be messing with it?_

She wanted to know badly but she knew better than to be too curious for her own good.

She headed toward the bazaar trying to hide herself from people who would surely tell her father she was away from home.

After buying what she needed for a few days she ran home. When she got there she locked the door behind her dropping the things on the table.

Just as she caught her breath her mind wandered back to the loftwings and the other thing in the sky.

Finally she decided she would just check what it was and comeback straight home.

Tenshi opened the door then ran towards the waterfall trying to avoid been seen and falling into the water.

After checking around the front of the waterfall she found nothing. _See Tenshi? _Her mind told her _its nothing now let's go back home._

But her body didn't agree dragging her into the waterfall. Before she knew it she was inside the deep, dark, damp cave.

With every small noise she jumped but wanting to satisfy her curiosity she trudged on.

Finally she reached the end slumping to the ground silently praying _Thank you Hylia…_

Seeing nothing was there she stood up to go back until she heard a small moan not very far from where she was.

She headed toward the direction of the noise not very long she was shocked to find a man lying on his back bleeding with many injuries to his torso.

She panicked not knowing what to do, if she told anyone her dad would surely find out she snuck out.

Coming to a conclusion she whistled one long note hoping her loftwing would come not forgetting her.

At that moment a large lime-green bird came flying towards her landing a few feet away from her.

She smiled then after explaining to her bird what to do she somehow lifted the man onto her bird then letting it go fly to her house.

She ran back not caring if anyone saw her, what was important right now was getting the man the medical attention he needed.

Once she arrived she dragged him up to a guest room upstairs and laid him on the bed careful not to get him injured any further.

She stared at him wondering who he was and what he was doing in the sky.

Tenshi looked up at the clock and was surprised to find it near lunchtime, she left the guest room leaving the door slightly opened and headed down stairs to make lunch.

She gathered a bunch of ingredients and started washing, chopping and tasting.

After setting the pot to boil over a small fire in the fireplace, she stood over the pot admiring the soup's color. A sudden knock at the door made her jump; bolting toward the door she opened it seeing that it was her friend Zelda.

"Hi Tenshi, Sorry to bother you but, I'm here for my sweater." Tenshi surprised to find Zelda here, "Not at all, Come in while I find it." Zelda stepped in closing the door and looked around.

Zelda always admired how neat and organized Tenshi kept her place.

Then she noticed on the second floor that one of the room's doors was not shut right.

She giggled thinking _Look's like nobody around here is perfect_ and walked upstairs to close the door.

Tenshi who just came out of her creativity room (a room where she kept knitting, sewing, and art supplies) looked just in time to see Zelda open the door where the man was.

"No wait!" she cried holding one of her hands out to try and catch her attention.

Zelda spun around to the sudden shout, not remembering what she first intended to do she walked downstairs.

Just when she was about to ask what she meant by "wait" the sweater in her friend's arm caught her attention.

Grabbing the sweater out of Tenshi's hand she held it up and admired her old sweater look like new again. "Thank you! Tenshi! I never thought this old thing will ever be worn again."

Zelda hugged her friend tight then leaving. "Uh sure…" was all Tenshi could say standing there dumbfounded.

Heading back up to the guest room she pulled up a chair next to him and started mending and visible wounds she could she.

After that grudging the idea of it she covered him a blanket and started undressing him (stop thinking dirty, be ashamed of yourself D:)

She washed his clothes of any bloodstains and hung them up to dry.

Here in skyloft it didn't take long to dry clothes with all the wind.

After all that the man was now dressed, bandaged up and still unconscious.

For the first time ever since she found him she (you can say checked him out…)

His skin was a deathly gray; he had short white hair covering half of his face and was wearing strange clothing.

He was wearing a blue earring, white spandex? And what she held in her hands now, a red cloak, cape thing. (Know who it is now?)

You can even say if it wasn't for his flat chest you could confuse him with a female.

She really didn't care now and fell asleep…

…

**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters!**

This is a new story that takes place after the events of skyward sword.

More earth pieces were found throughout the sky.

More people came to skyloft and people are constantly going from one place to another.

Tenshi, the main character through the story, lives in skyloft you'll learn more if I continue this story.

_(Advice: If you have no idea who or what I'm talking about search it up k?)_

Thanks for reading please review.


End file.
